It's A Pirate Life For Me
by Flareon's Soul
Summary: Andrew Hayden, one of the most feared pirates and captain of The Dead Rose, May Maple, the girl Drew kidnaps  mistakenly thinking that she was the Governors daughters. But, who is she? And why is she protected by a legendary pokemon?


_Disclaimer – I do not own Pokemon_

The sun was close to setting as the sky turned into red, orange and yellow. Sinnoh was a quiet region, not many enemies destroyed the towns and villages but sometimes pirates would land on the Governors land, steal many items and quickly make their escape, unfortunately, the Governors soldiers can't catch many of the captains because they escape very easily but they have imprisoned many crew members and with some luck, the captains too. Meanwhile, the Governor and his wife were getting ready for a special arrival.

Maids and butlers were everywhere.

Running around to get things ready and making sure that everything was perfect for the special arrival, the Governors wife, Elizabeth was also rushing around with the maids while the Governor himself, Edward, simply laughed at his wife's actions and quickly told her to calm down and they waited for their precious daughter to arrive. Their daughter, Ursula, a beautiful girl with eyes of ruby red and peach locks, curled and pulled into two pigtails with a pair of light purple ribbons, was in her room ranting on to herself as she paced back and forth in front of her queen sized bed. As she continued to rant, maids got her royal dress ready and quietly waited for the stressed girl to calm down.

"I don't know what to do! What if she doesn't like me anymore? What if she looks better then me? What if she doesn't come? What if -".

The stressed girl rant was interrupted by one of the maids as she showed Ursula the dress was complete and was ready to be worn. Ursula's eyes sparkled as she admired the new dress.

The dress had a corset top to make Ursula look thinner and it was a light pink colour that reached the floor, in was strapless and around the top of the bust area was black diamonds in single file and the dress also had multiple see through diamonds randomly placed around the bottom and top of the pink fabric, the dress was fanned out in a 'A' shape and the first layer of the dress was ruffled until it reached the mid thigh and the layers under the first layer were straight and reached the floor and Ursula soon laid her eyes upon the shoes, the shoes were simple but matched without a doubt, they were the same colour as the dress and a small black diamond was placed on the thin strap on the shoe. Ursula was indeed impressed with the maids work and quickly told the maids to put it on her and the maids got straight to work.

After a few minutes of admiring herself in the dress, Ursula was ready for the welcome party for a very special person, one of Ursula's best friends was to arrive and stay for a while to catch up with her old friend and Ursula was excited because she hasn't seen her friend for four months.

The pokemon that was owned by Ursula were dancing around in the room to keep them entertained, the first creature was mostly cream but had some red, its has large ears with red cheeks but had the cream spot in the shape of a plus sign, it's forepaws were coated in red and the pokemons tail was also red and in the shape of a plus sign, on the other hand, the other creature looked similar but instead of red, it's fur was blue and instead of a plus sign, it was a minus sign.

The pokemon were Plusle and Minun and they stopped dancing to admire the dress their trainer was wearing, Ursula checked if she looked ok in the full lengh mirror, twisting and turning her body to see if the dress looks ok and once she was satisfied, Ursula headed towards to the bedroom door, her pokemon headed out of the grand bedroom and quickly ran towards the stairs that were leading towards the main entrance of the mansion.

Ursula made her way out of her bedroom, and led herself to the top of the stairs where her pokemon were waiting for her, walking down the stairs, she also noticed the maids running around the main room and through the hallways holding a large variety of items that Ursula could not name as the maids ran to quickly, Ursula followed the maids and quicky found her parents, the Governer, and his wife, of the Sinnoh both smiled as they looked at their daughter and turned back to the window.

Ursula also stood by the window with her arms infront of her body and she was holding her hands and they all went to see if the special guest has arrived and it looks like Ursula was just in time as they all saw a female teenager at the age of seventeen walking towards the mansion with maids at her sides and soldiers too, the female looked at the window and smiled brightly and waved to Ursula, Ursula copied her actions but quickly remembered that she was royal and made a small wave with a really small smile. This made the teenager disappointed but it was completely forgoten when she entered the mansion and was greeted with Plusle and Minun as they both jumped onto the teenagers shoulders.

Ursula made her way to her old friend and memories flooded her mind. Her friend had chocolate brown hair that shined like diamonds in the sun light and it waved down just pasted her shoulders and eyes that were bright and innocent looking and they were the rare colour of sapphires, she also had slightly tanned skin and a perfect figure for a true woman and her name was May.

Ursula remembered when May had her first pokemon, which was a Torchic, and at the same time, Ursula was given a Gible, which is now a Gabite, the two girls got along very well when they were younger but as time pasted, they got futher apart from each other and they were not able to see each other that often.

Awoked from her thoughts, Ursula then took her time as she started to stare at Mays dress, the dress had two wide shoulder sleeves and it was a pale light blue colour that could be mistaken as grey, like Ursulas dress, it reached the floor and had three large layers which were ruffled at the tips of the material,the dress also had fake clear jewels on the bust area, the top of the dress was also a corset and no one could see Mays shoes as they were covered by light blue silk. May looked beautiful.

Plusle and Minun soon jumped off May and landed on the floor and the two scurried off somewhere, probably the pokemon playhouse, in the mansion and that left May and Ursula alone.

"It's been a while Ursula". May smiled and tried to start a conversation.

"It has". Those were the only words Ursula spoke to May, May now had a small frown on her beautiful face, Ursula was disappointed with her reply but it was soon forgotten when she noticed that May was carrying the long strapped old brown bag that did not match to beautiful dress at all.

Ursula pulled a face of disgust and said "That bag does not and never will go with that dress". May slowly looked down at the dirty bag and quickly replied.

"It's only been used to carry things, anyway I'm throwing it away soon"

May smiled and so did Ursula, she motioned May to follow her up the stairs and May quickly followed her friend, many maids also followed the two girls and Ursula made May follow her as they headed for May's bedroom.

They all arrived and one of the maids opened the door, May gasped, the bedroom had a cream wallpaper with fancy gold designs, there was a grand chandelier, it was a made of gold as it hung under the painted ceiling, the ceiling had very well decorated drawing of angels, who were young children, on clouds holding bows and arrows, the bedroom also had a queen sized bed and a large brown wardrobe that looked very old but it still looked grand and the bedroom had a double door balcony with a perfect view of a Sinnoh village .

The sun was setting and night was starting to awake, May said her goodnights to Ursula and her pokemon and they too set of to their bedrooms and got ready for bed, May decided to wear a long light blue night gown that had short sleeves, she then grabbed her dirty brown bag and opened it, there wasn't very many items inside it but May looked around inside it, grabbed something and she revealed a 12 Hole Echo Tenor Ocarina, May examined it, the instrument was mostly light blue but it also had some dark blue colour on it and the two colours created a water design pattern.

May smiled at the instrument and walked towards the double doors of the balcony still holding the Ocarina in one hand, May used her other hand to open the glass doors to let the cold air flow through her hair and cool the bedroom, May ignored the cool breeze and carried on walking towards the marble border that was wrapped around the marble balcony to show that the balcony has ended.

The brunette gazed at the sight of the dark village, lanterns were lit on the windows of homes and shops, solders in uniform of black and blue walked in groups searching for trouble, some of the villagers still awake and walking around town, wild pokemon flying or running around the nearly deserted town.

May looked down at the beautiful instrument and brought it to her mouth, closed her eyes and began to play, the melody was beautiful, playing low and high notes that worked together to create a work of art. Pasting pokemon and people in the village slowed down to hear the melody but sadly it had to come to an end.

May opened her sapphire eyes again and she scanned the village once again and in the distance she saw a large shadowy figure on the sea line heading towards the harbour, the figure had a little amount of lanterns on it so it was barely noticeable. May got a bit wary when she saw the figure but she still turned her back on it, walked into her room, closed the balcony doors, put her beloved instrument in her old bag and then headed to the bed with the bag on the bedside table.

Meanwhile, the large ghostly figure turned out to be a large pirate ship. The ship was feared by all around the pokemon world as it sails the dark seas, the ship was made out of dark coloured wood and had it's name written on both of the sides of the ship and the ship held 19 cannons on each side but were covered by wood flaps so the cannons were hidden from other people. The sails were large and wide in the colour of burgundy, on top of the crows nest, a burgundy flag with a cross and bones with a red rose around the dead bones.

This ship is known as The Dead Rose and the Captain of this feared vessel is the mighty Andrew Hayden, he has locks of emerald green and eyes of emeralds. He is one of the most feared pirates of all time and his crew are unstoppable when they land in towns and villages, none of them have been caught by any soldiers. The ship carries 60 crew members and they all look very fierce with their large swords and bullet filled guns in their belts and they never lose a battle.

The captain, Drew, was sailing towards a village of Sinnoh harbour and in the distance, he saw the large mansion owned by the Governor and he has a daughter too. Drew's plan was to kidnap the daughter and of course the Governor would do anything to get his daughter back and this would include money and that's what Drew wanted and he smirked when they stopped into the harbour and his crew got to work. The lanterns on board were no longer lighting so this made the ship barely noticeable and the crew got their swords ready.

Drew sent his First Mate and a close crew member to get the girl and the crew landed on land and headed for the village.


End file.
